The Power of Flight
by DisneyPotterPython
Summary: Max and Elsie have never met, until ever Pistrear in the country comes to Nottingham for a meet up. Along with Max's other friends, they venture across to Neverland, and embark on some of the biggest adventures they will ever go on.
1. Introducing Jane

**A/N I have loved the story Peter Pan since I was very young (I used to dream about Peter coming and taking me to Neverland), and I love the idea of being able to fly, and so I have merged these together along with some other things, to create what is hopefully a moderately exiting story about a boy called Max and a girl called Elsie and their adventures in Neverland.**

 **The word Pistrear is based on Cornish. Yes, that's right, Cornish is a language! Who'd have thought it? Unless you are Cornish is which case, you probably already know. It comes from the Cornish word Pystrier, which means Wizard or Sorcerer, and I had to use the phonetic alphabet to help me pronounce it. It sounds a bit like "Pist-Rea-Arrr", if you put on a bit of a Cornish accent, and mine is probably a bad one. So I thought "No one will be able to pronounce that! Unless they can speak Cornish…" so I changed it to "Pist-rear", as in piston and… rear. I'm going to take most words from Cornish because I don't know it, and I like interesting languages that I don't know.**

 **Disclaimer – Peter Pan is owned by Great Ormond Street Hospital, and was written by J.M Barrie, and thus isn't mine. Therefore anything that resembles something from Peter Pan is also not mine.  
However I lay claim to the rest!**

POV - Max

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I'd like to thank you all for being here at this very special super meet up. It really is a pleasure to be amongst each and every one of you. We're beginning with a dinner, before moving on to the awards and then finally the party. I hope you all enjoy yourselves and I will see you shortly. Have a wonderful meal." The man with the red hair on the stage took a bow, and the room erupted into applause, as the food was placed on the tables.

Max ate what was in front of him, and didn't ask what it was. He guessed it was some kind of potato based pie, but he couldn't be certain. People who have magical powers tend to also have strange diets, so any number of things could be in there. Except for gherkins. All Pistrear's are born with a cucumber allergy, however that is not to say that everyone born with a cucumber allergy is a Pistrear, Pistrear's being persons of magic, or to put it in plain English, Sorcerers.

Despite having a cucumber allergy, just like his parents, Max had yet to show any kind of power. His dad has the ability to move sand by asking it nicely, and his mum can show people what she is thinking, in the same way a projector projects an image onto a screen. In a few months, Max will be 16. If he hasn't proven he has powers by that time, he is officially normal. His name will be taken off every register in every book, and he will no longer be a part of something that has been in his family for centuries.

Max finished the food, and there was some time before the award ceremony for people to do what they needed to do. Max got up and walked out into the foyer. It was a cool, windless night, and a lot of people were outside talking. He looked round and saw a group about his age talking to one another. He walked over and went to introduce himself.

"Hey." He said confidently "I'm Max, are you here with your family." The group, made up of two boys and three girls, all nodded and said yes. "Oh good, not just me then."

"I'm Tiffany, that's Alex, Lucy, Chris and June." Max joined in with their group, and they seemed to be talking about Lucy's powers. Lucy is a petite, strawberry blonde girl with green eyes and her hair in a bun.

"I'm never coming to see you dance. Sorry, but I'm not a fan of mind control." Chris said.

"Yeah, Lu is an amazing ballet dancer, so good in fact, you become oblivious to everything but Lucy. It's quite clever really. It wears off after a few minutes though, but you're practically a vegetable before that." Tiffany made to pat Lucy's bun, but Lucy moved gracefully out of the way.

"Just enough time to bundle you into the back of a van before you regain consciousness!" Alex narrowly avoided a swat from Lucy.

"What can you do?" Lucy asked Max.

"Nothing, I think." Max shrugged.

"How old are you?" Chris asked.

"15, I'll be 16 in a few months."

"You've got time. Don't worry." June said "I got my power at 16, and they let me back in. I'm 17 by the way." She smirked "Do you want to see my power?"

"Oh god!" Alex groaned "You've been showing us all day, we _know_ , we don't need to see it again."

"I haven't seen yet." Max piped up and June grinned at him.

"Everyone hold hands." The small group all held hands in a circle. "Close your eyes." They did as they were told. Max felt the atmosphere shift suddenly, and his shoes were suddenly on softer ground. "Open."


	2. Duo Luna Centurian

**A/N Why hello there! Just to let you know, I changed the story from a Adventure Romance to Adventure Fantasy. Yes, there is still Romance in it, but I feel like the Fantasy element is a lot stronger. Don't worry though, the real adventure starts in chapter 4, let us hope that I have the time to edit it. My other story (Twilight Divided) is talking me a while because I just don't like what I've written in certain chapters. It feels like it's dragging so please bare with me while I sort that out.**

Max opened his eyes and he was standing on the streets of Berlin. He looked around and felt the wind on his back. This was incredible. One minute in Nottingham, another in Berlin. "Do the made up ones." Chris said, and closed his eyes. Max followed him and he felt the atmosphere change again.

"You can look now everyone." June said and Max opened his eyes, but they kept getting wider and wider, and his jaw dropped. They were standing in the middle of a field full of unimaginable flowers, and centaurs riding through them. There were two moons in the dawn sky, and one was red. Max wasn't sure where the floor ended and his jaw began, but that gap can't have been that wide.

"Where are we?" Max asks.

"Erm, well I'm not really sure actually. I just made it up." June grins and looks around "cool isn't it? Now all I have to do is name it." She takes out something that looks like a notebook and see's Max looking at it. "It's my place log. My dad invented it. Here, have a look." She goes over to Max and shows him what the device can do. She presses a button and takes a picture of the world before naming it.

"We should name it Centurian." Alex suggested.

"Isn't that Greek for something?" Lucy asked.

"No, it's a band he likes." Chris laughed.

"Why not Duo Luna Centurian, you know because of the two moons." June noted down Lucy's suggestion and then added a few more details such as the two moons and the flowers.

"There" she said, pocketing the notebook "It's a real place now, somewhere in the universe there is a planet called Duo Luna Centurian. We'd better go back before we're too late for the award's." Everyone joined hands and they were back outside the building.

A bell rang and a voice said "Can all Pistrear's please report to the ceremony room in 10 minutes." Tiffany groaned.

"If my brother wins an award, I'll never hear the end of it. All summer he's been going on about how sure he is he will win something because he stopped time to help an old lady cross the road. I'll see you all later, just cross your finger for me he doesn't win anything." The group all promised they would and Tiffany left.

"What's her power?" Max asked.

"She can breathe under water." Chris replied "It's not an easy one to find out about though, she nearly drowned when she found out. She was swimming in the sea and got washed out, she was only 14 then, and the current was strong. She opened her mouth to scream but ended up breathing in water. Problem is now though, she hates swimming."

"Do you think I could get that one?" Max asked hopefully.

"Maybe, it's a very common one to get." June said, looking round the theatre for her parents, and Lucy grabbed Max's arms.

"Don't try and find out though whatever you do!"

"Speaking from experience are we Lucy?" Alex mocked.

"Yes, I tried lots of different things and I nearly died most of the time." She looked serious, so Max didn't argue.

"What can you do?" He asked Alex. Alex just smiled like the Cheshire cat and tapped his nose twice. Suddenly, he wasn't there, and Max found himself looking around to try and find him but couldn't see him.

"I'm still here." Alex's voice came from the place he was just "I'm invisible." Alex re-appeared, his finger on his nose.

"I've found my family!" June piped up "See you later guys!" and she hurried away into the theatre.

"Yeah, I can see mine too." Alex said, hurrying off, and Lucy followed him.

"And then there were two." Chris said, watching them all go. Max wasn't quite sure what to say to that, so stayed silent. "I'm on a stall tomorrow selling enchanted instruments if you want to come and see." Chris explained, looking back at Max.

"What do they do?" Max asked.

"Play themselves when you ask them to. I've made loads of string instruments. It's quite tricky really, you have to buy the special enchanted wood then put it together yourself, Pan Pipes are my specialty." He looked back into the theatre. "It has to be made by me, I'm a carpenter in training to anyone who isn't a Pistrear."

"How do you make it play?"

"That's the easy part, you just ask it nicely. But it had to be made mostly by me for it to work. Once I learn how to carve the wood, it'll be even better. Look, I've got a whistle with me, listen." Chris pulls out a small wooden whistle and clears his throat "What do you want it to play."

Max said the first thing that came into his head "We are the champions."

Chris looks at the whistle "Please can you play the chorus of we are the champions by Queen for us quietly." The whistle begins to play very quietly so they don't disturb those around them.

"Mate that's awesome." Max says.

"I know. Thank you whistle, that's enough." The whistle stops abruptly. The pair go into the theatre and try to find their family.


	3. Invisible Men and The Fairy Ball

**A/N Just** **a quick chapter while I'm still happy with it. Please let me know what you think of everything, especially June, what do you think of her?**

The awards went by slowly, Tiffany's brother won an award, and Max swore he heard a groan echo across the room. He smiled to himself and looked over at Tiffany, who sat, slumped in her chair, looking like she'd just been told she was going to have to flush herself down a toilet. Behind him, Max heard Alex coughing, and he presumed he was trying not to laugh.

Max was out of his chair the moment everyone was excused, and half ran out of the room. He stood waiting outside, and was soon joined by his new found friends. They spoke about their various powers, and Tiffany vented her frustration for a good 20 minutes. By the time they went back in for the party, he knew more about Tiffany's brother than he knew about Tiffany.

The group trundled back inside when the party started, and June grabbed Alex for the first dance. They disappeared off into the crowd and a song began playing by the Pistrear band _Chantz_ called "Ranger", which sounded slightly like something Blondie would do.

"All of their instruments are enchanted by Marc Jackson, the base guitarist. It's supposed to make you want to jump up and down." Chris explained loudly over the music. Lucy had started to sway and Max was certain he felt lighter, like he just wanted to spring into the air. "The Rolling Stones used a drum at one of their concerts that did that."

Max looked round the crowd to see if he could spot Alex or June, but he couldn't see either of them. A few songs later, the band started on covers and began playing "The Invisible man". The coincidence was all too much for Alex, and Max felt himself being pushed onto the dance floor, and he heard Alex scream "IT'S ME! THEY'RE SINGING ABOUT ME!" Max was standing by June, who was clutching her sides laughing. Chris had been dragged over too. When Alex became visible again, his face was red and he was beaming from ear to ear.

"Go and sit down Alex before you hurt yourself." June said, still laughing. Alex responded by grabbing Tiffany and twirling her round completely out of time to the music. Max went back to the edge of the room and found his spot was taken. A girl, she looked several years younger than him, was standing there, looking across the crowd, craning her neck. He started to go over to her to see if she was ok, when she darted into the mass of dancing people.

"Max, come out here a second." Max had no time to see where the girl went, June was calling him over to the exit. She led the 6 of them outside and rounded on them. "I've just had a brilliant idea!" She looked ecstatic and Chris began to look worried. Seeing the look on Chris's face, Max wondered if June's "brilliant idea" might be harmful in any way. "Let's go to a ball."

"What kind of ball?" Lucy asked suspiciously.

"Come on guys have a bit of faith! I was thinking Regency. It would be so much fun!" She grinned and Chris went pale.

"We're dressed like 21st century teenagers, I don't think it's a good idea." Tiffany said.

"Come on guys! It'll be fun. Ok not Regency, I'll see what else there is." June was adamant that they would. "I'll make somewhere up." She pleaded, and Tiffany seemed to give in.

"Alright, if it's made up." Lucy nodded in agreement, but Chris still looked unconvinced.

"Alright, everyone hold hands and close your eyes." June said, and everyone bar Chris held hands.

"What if…" He began, but June's puppy dog eyes eventually made him give in, and he held Lucy's hand, and everyone closed their eyes. Max felt the world shift and when he opened his eyes, he was standing inside what looked like a tree, and around him, glowing people with pointy ears were dancing in tailored suits and flowing dresses, made from what looked like flowers. What's more, the people have wings.

"Welcome to Willow woods, inspired by the tree in my back garden. Home to the fairies." June exclaimed. The leaf and petal clothes looked like mock ups of Georgian clothes. Max felt out of place in his black trousers and polyester shirt. The fairies were all in masks too. However, what Max didn't realise, was that he was being sized up by a fairy in a short dress with a tape measure. Before he knew what was happening, she blew dust all over him, and he was standing in a waistcoat and cravat.

"There." June giggled once they were all suited up. "Now girls, we just have to wait to be asked to dance."

"And what about us?" Alex asked.

"You go find someone to dance with." June, Lucy and Tiffany sat down in unison on benches that ran along the side of the room. Max Looked at the benches, and saw fairies all sat down, looking very dainty and waiting to be chosen. Lucy was quickly taken by a tall man in green, and Max asked a girl in an orange and pink dress. They danced, and although Max had never ball danced before, it didn't matter, since the girl's feet barely touched the ground.

Eventually, June tapped him on the shoulder and said it was time to go. Max left Gilda and the group left for home.


	4. A Hug and a Glance

**A/N I decided to try something different with the last half and write first person. I may use this style again in the future but I doubt it, so let me know what you think.**

When Max returned home, he was no longer in his Georgian style outfit, which made him think it was probably only an illusion anyway. Max said goodbye the moment they got back and walked away to find his parents. "Wait" he heard June call after him, and he spun round.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"I was going to ask you to dance with me. You will won't you?" She pleaded, and Max smiled, taking her outstretched hand.

"Alright then." He said, and she grinned and pulled him back into the large circular room, where another cover was being played. It was some 90's disco song that Max couldn't put his finger on, but the pair joined the dance anyway. They danced through several songs, and Max neither knew nor cared where the others were.

Eventually June stopped dancing and threw her arms around Max "I've got to go, but I'll see you tomorrow yeah?" She asked, and Max hugged her back.

"Course." He smiled, but as he held her the girl he saw before caught his eye. This time she looked right at him with big electric blue eyes, before looking away again, standing close to a girl who looked to be in her 20's, as was strikingly like her. Despite her brown eyes, she had the same light brown hair a little darker than the younger girls. Max looked back at June, and he noticed how extremely good looking she was. Dark brown hair tinted slightly with gold at the very tips, she looked a little like that bond girl from the film he couldn't remember. The one he marries.

June turns and heads for the exit and Max is left standing there, common sense flooding back to him. She is 17, he is 15. Does that mean he is being led on? She did make the first move, or two. Max blinked a few times and shook the idea from his head. It was late and he was tired, so he left to find his parents and his bed.

Elsie's POV

Hmm, I saw that boy look at me earlier, and now he's dancing with that other girl. She's quite tall isn't she… oh no wait, heels. Do you think if she takes them off she would be the same height as me? Now look whose wishing for the impossible.

"Elsie, have you seen David?" He's probably drunk in a corner somewhere, Polly should probably check all four of them and then under the stairs.

"No, sorry. Have you asked dad?" I looked at my big sister. Why isn't she with her fiancé? Oh yeah, he's the one playing the keyboard. If I were nearly 25, I'd already be married, but no, they've been engaged for 3 years, and seem to have missed the whole point of an engagement and skipped straight to having the baby.

"And mum, neither have seen him." That's because you haven't thought of under the stairs yet. I'm glad he's at Uni most of the time now, I actually got a sweet 16 party last month, which I was not expecting. Polly surprised me with a party in her garden, she's got a big garden too.

Oh, now they're hugging. Does he have blonde hair? It might just be because hers is so dark, but I think he has blonde hair. I think. Well, it's wavy whatever it is. Blimey, his eyes are a bit blue aren't they, they're like sea blue, a bit green maybe. It's strange how I can see the colour from this distance, he'd have to be looking right at me.

Perhaps because he is, well done Elsie! Back slowly away and hope he didn't see you looking. I wonder if he's still looking. I'll wait a minute and check. He looks a bit like Jeremy Sumpter. Not a lot, but a little bit. Same smile and same eyebrows. I should know, I watched that film so much I had to get a new copy. Peter Pan is my little obsession. My second copy of the book is as good as brand new though because after what happened to my old one, I'm careful not to bend the spine.

Ooh, yes he does have the same smile. He's not looking now so it's safe to check. I wonder what his ability is? He looks like an enchanter to me. Mine isn't that special. Changing height is exhausting, more to the point it's painful. I always get growing pains in my legs when I return to my normal size. My brother thought it would be really funny to get me fairy wings for Christmas once, then forced me to shrink.

Not that I have anything against fairies, those ones were bright pink designed for a 5 year old, and it was humiliating.

Speaking of the devil, dad just found David, drunk under the stairs. What did I tell you? Well, I didn't tell them, because I didn't want to have to fetch him. Last time he was sick all over me, and I can't hold up a stumbling 19 year old either. I'll just look back to see if… he's gone.


End file.
